


Lucy's Poetry Night

by ComicsFan7314



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kissing, Loudcest (The Loud House), Love, Love Confessions, Poetry, Relationship(s), Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsFan7314/pseuds/ComicsFan7314
Summary: After a breakup with Ronnie Anne, Lincoln looks forward to a quiet evening alone, but his plans take a turn after his spooky little sister Lucy wants him to listen to her new poem...
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Lucy's Poetry Night

Lucy’s Poetry Night

Chapter 1: Lover’s Embrace

As Lincoln finished the final equation of his math homework, he turned to look at his alarm clock, 5:00 pm.  
Lincoln excitedly hopped out of his chair and began his trek towards the living room. It was a three-day weekend and he had finished his homework early so he could spend as much time as possible playing videogames, watching the weekend long ARGGH! marathon and catching up on the adventures of his favorite comic book character, Ace Savvy.

Truth be told, Lincoln needed some alone time as he had just broken up with the first girlfriend he ever had, Ronnie Anne Santiago. It was a woefully one-sided relationship. While Lincoln tried his earnest to make it work, Ronnie did not return his feelings and broke it off after a week, much to the disappointment of Lincoln and Lori, who’s relationship with Ronnie’s brother Bobby was the real reason the two preteens even began dating in the first place.

Lincoln had intended for it to be a quiet evening alone as all of his siblings were out of the house or were otherwise occupied. Lori was on a date with Bobby, Leni was working at her part-time job at the mall, Luna was jamming out with her band at Sam’s place, Luan was busy rehearsing for the school play with her crush, Benny, Lynn was at soccer practice, Lana and Lola were having a playdate at a friend’s house, Lisa was quietly working on a science experiment in her room and Lily was napping in her crib. Lincoln couldn’t help but feel that he was leaving someone out…but that didn’t matter right now, what mattered to Lincoln right now was him getting downstairs and blasting alien ships in his new game. As Lincoln began his descent down the stairs, he suddenly heard a monotone voice say his name. “Lincoln.”

“GAAAAAH!”, Lincoln cried out, nearly losing his footing and falling on his back. He quickly turned around to see the source of the voice and the sibling that he had forgotten about: Lucy. “Dang it, Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that?!” Lincoln said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Lucy seemed to ignore her brother’s response to her jumpscare and proceeded with what she was going to say. “Lincoln, tonight is poetry night”. Lincoln just groaned and replied “Can’t it wait? I have other plans right now”.

“No, it can’t wait, Lincoln, you know I been working on these poems all week and you promised that you would listen to them once I finished.” Lucy stated in her usual deadpan but with a slight sense of hurt underneath.  
Like Lincoln, Lucy had been having a rough time as of late. Earlier in the month, she had confessed her feelings for the red-headed, freckled boy, Rocky Spokes. When he rejected her, the little goth became more morose and depressed than she usually was. She refused to come out of her and Lynn’s room for any reason other than for school and meals. Lucy chose to spend her time in isolation between writing more poetry and heavily brooding and one other activity that she kept hidden from her other family members, secretly spying on her brother.

In truth, Lucy had been in love with Lincoln for almost as long she could remember, he was her kind and loving older brother. While most people thought Lucy was a moody freak, Lincoln never saw her as such and protected her from the bullies that would harass her. Most girls thought Lincoln was kind of goofy- looking with his white hair and chipped teeth, but to Lucy, he was handsome. Lucy knew this attraction to her sibling was not normal, so she decided to attempt a “normal” relationship with Rocky but when this didn’t work out, her desire for Lincoln only grew more and more.

Lucy would often climb through the house’s air vents to catch a peek of Lincoln to admire his features, her face often burning with passion as he stripped down to his underwear to read comics in the buff. This habit only increased after Rocky’s rejection.  
Lucy couldn’t contain her feelings anymore, she had to make them known. Again, she cloistered herself in her room, creating her confession to Lincoln in the form of a poem and planned on reading it to him when the time was right.  
“Ugh fine, I’ll listen to your poems, just make it quick, OK?” muttered Lincoln while simultaneously rubbing his temple.

“Excellent.” replied Lucy who developed a barely noticeable smirk on her face. “If you would follow me to the broom closet.” Lucy said as she turned towards their destination. Lincoln cocked his eyebrow in confusion, “The broom closet?”, he thought to himself. Lucy had many places where she did poetry night, the attic, Lincoln’s room, her and Lynn’s room, the broom closet was not one of them. “Maybe she chose it out of convenience?” Lincoln thought. “And why she is doing it so early?” Lincoln questioned. “Usually she saves her poetry for late at night, but the sun hasn’t even gone down yet.” “Whatever.” “Let’s just get this over with.” Lincoln thought, pushing the questions out of his mind.  
As the two siblings entered the closet, Lucy turned to face her brother and knelt on the floor with Lincoln choosing to sit on the floor in a crisscross position. The broom closet wasn’t the most pleasing environment to read poetry in, but it would do in terms of privacy, Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy took out her poetry book and began to read her first poem, entitled Oblivion, a morbid tale of the finality of death and how life was ultimately meaningless. While Lincoln would normally be disturbed by the poem’s subject matter, he found himself distracted by his little sister’s beauty and her melodic voice. It was almost hypnotizing. Even when discussing a depressing topic, she still had such a way with words.  
Lucy finished her first poem and proceeded onto the next, King Death, which concerned much of the same as the previous poem. Again, Lincoln barely paid attention to the reading, he was too entranced by Lucy. “Lucy’s my sister, what the hell is wrong with me?” Lincoln thought. “Why can’t I stop thinking about how pretty she is?”. King Death was a bit shorter than her first poem, so Lucy finished quickly and moved on her third and final poem, the confession of her love to her brother. “I think you’ll really like this one.” Lucy said as she gave quick smile to Lincoln, making him feel weak in the knees.  
“I call this one “Lover’s Embrace”, Lucy declared. The sudden shift from angsty nihilism to romantic love was not lost on Lincoln, as he eagerly began to listen to Lucy’s poem.  
 _Lover’s Embrace_  
 _We met at the stroke of midnight._  
 _Underneath the pale moonlight._  
 _Entangled in a Lover’s Embrace_  
 _As I watched the stars dance across your face._  
 _You left with a kiss._  
 _Leaving me in utter bliss._  
 _I await your return._  
 _For another kiss, I deeply yearn._

Lincoln was totally stunned. Did she intend for the poem to be directed at him? Lucy was the first to break the silence that had engulfed the room. “Well Lincoln, what do you think?” Lucy said, grinning from ear to ear. Lincoln had never seen her smile like that in his life. Lincoln finally replied to his sister’s question after a few awkward seconds. “Um Lucy, d-did you intend to r-read that to R-Rocky?” Lincoln managed to spit out. “No dear brother, I meant it for you. I love you Lincoln, more than a sibling, more than anything in this world.” replied Lucy, her pale face becoming flushed.

Neither sibling knew who initiated it, but the pair’s lips finally met. At first their kisses were soft and tender but grew more passionate. In a lull in their showing of affection, Lincoln declared, “I love you too, Lucy, more than anything else.” Lucy’s only response was to hold her brother in a lover’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, This is my first time writing a fanfic! I hope you guy liked it. I wrote it in word so the paragraphing,spacing and centering might be wonky, apologies in advance. I am planning a continuation of this story but I'm not sure if I want to add another chapter or make it a separate story entirely. I welcome any questions, comments or constructive criticism!


End file.
